


A Feminine Touch - Rule 63 Rexsoka

by TonyJC



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Interspecies Sex, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 17:38:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8762608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyJC/pseuds/TonyJC
Summary: Ahsoka arrives to the Resolute after the ordeal in Wasskah and the gals of Torrent Company won't leave him off the hook.





	

The door opened in a hiss and the hangar bay of the Resolute was presented to him just like he remembered it. Ahsoka strode out of the mercenary dropship and gave one last wave at Chewbacca and the remaining padawans before the ramp closed and the ship launched itself into the void of space through the hangar’s energy shield. He exhaled a tired sigh, knowing that this entire ordeal was finally over, but also acknowledging the weight on his shoulders due to his own failure to protect his fellow padawan, Khalifa.

“There you are, Snips!” he heard the voice of his master and he braced himself for what was to come. Just as Ahsoka turned to face Anakin, he felt his hands brace around him and from there, the bone-crushing hug that always kicked the air out of him. He groaned, but couldn’t keep the laughter that began to bubble up as he returned the hug with as much intensity as he could muster.

“I missed you too, master.” Ahsoka said in a strained tone. He won’t lie, he was elated to finally see Anakin, but there was another person he also wanted to see. Looking over Anakin's shoulder, he spotted the familiar short bleached hair and the blue and white armor of his Captain.

“Don’t want to join us, Rex?” Ahsoka asked with a toothy grin as Anakin finally released him and stood to the side with a blushed face.

“I think General Skywalker’s was enough and you’ll need the strength to face Torrent Company.” She said with a smirk and Ahsoka groaned.

“You’re right, but I don’t I could take their collective worry right now.” He said as he brought a hand to rub his eyes and began to walk towards the hangar bay’s exit with Rex and Anakin in tow. “But do tell me what happened after I got captured, did we stop those reinforcements?”

“Not only that, we successfully cut off the enemy supply lines to the Ta’chok peninsula and relieved the siege on the outpost there, but we were recalled by GAR Command to be on standby for new assignments.” Rex reported and Ahsoka nodded, a little wide-eyed at the turn of events in Felucia. When they soon reached a fork, he heard his master curse under his breath.

“I’m sorry Ahsoka, I have to go to… send in the report on the Felucia situation to the Jedi Council. I’ll see you both tomorrow.” Anakin said as he broke off from them and headed the other way.

“This late?!” Ahsoka yelled out just before his master disappeared around a corner. His eye-marking quirked upwards and a smile tugged at the edge of his mouth when he turned to face Rex who had a smug look of her own. They both knew, or at least suspected of Anakin’s relationship with the senator of Naboo, Padme Amidala, and their holocall session at this hour of the night. Of course, such thing was forbidden in the Jedi Order, but if Obi-Wan isn’t noticing it or simply doesn’t want to, then Ahsoka wasn’t going to _rat out_ his master to the council.

Giving one last glance at the hallway where Anakin had disappeared to, Ahsoka sighed and motioned Rex to follow. “Come on Rex, let’s see if I make it out alive today.”

“I’m sure the gals will take it easy on you if you explain **how** you disappeared from right under our noses, kid.” Rex said with a frown as they walked away and Ahsoka smirked this time. _It’s going to be a long night alright._

* * *

_2 standard hours later..._

Ahsoka stepped under the hot spray of the sanisteam shower and reveled in the feeling of hot water cascading down his body. This was something he desperately needed after what happened on that moon. From the foul smell of his own body and his fellow padawans’ to the repugnant odor the Trandoshans irradiated, Ahsoka felt that a hot and nice sanisteam would be good for the body and mind.

He was currently showering in the communal showers late in the night since his personal refresher needed maintenance thanks to a faulty sanisteam. Having your own ‘fresher was one of the perks of being considered an officer of the GAR, one Ahsoka didn’t know how much he actually appreciated it. Simply being in the communal showers felt _wrong_ , and it may have to do with the fact that a battalion’s worth of female clone troopers bathed here every single day.

Ahsoka didn’t know how, but he now felt conscious of every single move he was making while he was in the room, as if he was some sort of intruder. _Don’t be nervous, I’m sure they will understand why you’re showering here. I mean, they have to… Right? Don’t be paranoid!_

He shook his head and his lekku twitched in agitation. He hadn’t been this nervous ever since he was at the presence of that separatist girl, Luxane Bonteri, or… his Captain. He didn’t know when it started, only that he began to notice how his heart sped up and the patterns off his lekku flushed to a dark color whenever she smiled at him and congratulated him in a successful mission. And then, he began to notice _other_ things about his Captain, namely her unarmored form he saw rarely whenever she was in her body glove, her lips and thighs, the sway of her hips…

Ahsoka brought a hand to his forehead and breathed deeply through his nose in an effort to stem the rush of blood that flowed downwards. Those _lustful_ thoughts were wrong, not only because he was a Jedi, but because Rex was his friend, his mentor, and he was her protégé, even though Anakin was his master. He was sure Rex wouldn’t appreciate her hormonal charge having these thoughts about her.

He heard the door into the communal showers slide open and Ahsoka swore his heart stopped at that moment. Frozen, his hand paused midway past his bicep as he was scrubbing himself with a bar of soap. He looked to his left to see the rows of lockers a distance away from where he was and he hoped to the Force that it was just a clone who forgot something from her locker. He’d gone here knowing that the clones had already showered to either hit their bunks, or to prepare for their night-shift duties.

The clang of the locker door closing echoed throughout the mostly empty room and Ahsoka closed his eyes to feel with both his montrals and the Force. Her Force essence was familiar, as expected from a clone trooper, but it felt more closer than familiar. He knew her personally, but that could mean that it could be anybody from the old guard. Kix, Jesse, Hardcase?

And then Ahsoka felt her move towards the showers and he once again took a deep breath to calm himself. He turned his head onwards to the shower and continued to scrub himself in an effort to look like he didn’t completely and utterly regret coming here. Ahsoka caught sight of bronze skin at the edge of his vision and he felt her still when she no doubt caught sight of him.

What made things worse was the fact that she stood there in silence, merely _looking_ at him and the chevrons of his lekku and montrals darkened when he realized that she must be getting an eyeful of his back. Welling with indignation, Ahsoka turned his head to glare at the offending trooper, but his eyes widened when he spotted the all too familiar short bleached hair that haunted his fantasies.

_Rex._

Ahsoka mouth opened in surprise and he tried to speak, but his throat closed up when he realized her state of undress. She stood just behind him to the left with her arms crossed over her bare breasts and a smile to her lips. A smile that spoke of… mischief?

He cleared his throat and averted his gaze towards the shower as he took a deep breath and crossed his arms. Ahsoka spoke, his voice rougher than what he intended. “What do you need?”

He felt her step closer and Ahsoka stiffened when she got close enough for him to feel her heat at his back. He gasped when he felt her warm human hands at his hips and pulled herself flush against him. In a way, Ahsoka felt that she was torturing him, for he felt _everything_ at his back. From her perky nipples poking below his shoulder blades, to her defined abdomen at his lower back, and of course, his rear lekku was squished in between her breasts. Her arms roamed upwards to his chest, her head settling on his right shoulder, and for a few moments, she held him.

He let out a shaky breath at the myriad of sensations and closed his eyes, feeling the now not so hot water run down their bodies, and a throbbing erection at his crotch. But before he could say anything, or even think of anything else, Rex sighed, and spoke lowly, almost a whisper. “I missed you.”

His breath hitched in response as her statement felt… heartfelt, and he reciprocated that feeling, so he made it known. “Me too, Rex.” He spoke in a low tone, “I missed you too.”

It seemed surreal that this was happening. He’d never seen his Captain like this, and whenever they reunited after a month’s absence, their greetings were curt, and there may have been a few hugs shared. But this? He was only missing in action for a _few_ days, except… they may have thought he was gone for good. Still, her _visit_ seemed very unusual, but there was another possibility.

 _Is she…?_ Ahsoka’s eyes opened and widened when he thought about it, for he had seen that his Captain had drunk some of the stashed alcohol at the impromptu party her sisters threw in honor of their Commander’s return and, as she explained it, a delayed victory party for the battle in Felucia. His heart raced, his mind felt addled by the warm contact and the sheer arousal, so he lifted his hands to turn off the sanisteam and turned his head to see Rex.

Her head was still rested on his shoulder and facing away from him so he could only see her damp bleached hair. Roots of dark were starting to creep up and her feminine _scent_ was driving him back to his stupor. That’s when she finally lifted her head and turned to face him, but Ahsoka lost his breath when he saw her brown eyes full of intent.

She moved her head closer to his until their noses touched, and a second later, Rex tilted her head to mesh their lips together. He inwardly gasped, not expecting her move, but it struck a cord within him as his body welcomed it. It wasn’t comfortable since his right lekku was trapped between their heads and he had to bend his neck to face her, but the warm, fuzzy feeling it brought made all worth it. He exhaled through his nose, his Togruta instincts taking over, and deepened the kiss.

Rex’s hands began to sneak slowly and yet agonizingly downwards and back to his hips, but it did not stop there, for a stray hand began to move towards his crotch and he gasped just as she grasped him. Ahsoka wasn’t given a chance to recuperate as Rex’s lips abandoned his own and began to assault his neck, kissing and nibbling from his clavicle to his now exposed lekk. A shudder ripped through him and a sigh escaped his lips when her rough calloused hands began to stroke him in slow motions.

“Rex…” Ahsoka pleaded when he found himself unable to restrain his and her actions and his hands moved to hold the hand that was at his hip, and the arm that was _touching_ him. He didn’t know why he was letting this happen, he should be doing _something_ , to stop his Captain, but he found himself… _wanting more?_

He moaned as Rex pumped her fist faster and harder along his length and sucked at his lekk. He felt the beginning of a climax and so he held on tighter on her arms, but she let go.

“No!” Ahsoka gasped out, his arms losing purchase on her slick arms but he didn’t have to wait longer as she grabbed his shoulders, turned him to face her, and practically slammed him to the wall under the showerhead before capturing his lips on hers. _Torture, absolute torture!_ His body and mind screamed, begging for a release. His hands moved downwards to seek what he desperately needed, but Rex was faster as she grabbed both of his wrists and pulled them upwards and above his montrals.

She was once again flushed against him now, bronze skin against sienna, and Ahsoka could feel the heat that came from in between her legs. Rex held his wrists above his head with one hand and brought the other to cradle the back of his head, just under his rear lekk. She pressed her head into his, causing his mouth to open and accept the invading tongue that made his eyes close as he battled and explored every millimeter of her mouth, not to mention grinding himself against her thighs as he tried to seek out that heat.

Rex pulled away and let go of his wrists, leaving Ahsoka panting and scrambling to hold her hips, but it seemed the Captain had other plans. She held his sides as she kissed his neck and trailed downwards towards his chest, then to his abdomen, until she was on her knees. He looked at her in confusion, and Rex met his gaze. She quirked a smile before leaning in to kiss his navel and went downwards.

He sucked in a breath as she grasped his shaft and kissed the foreskin on the underside of the head. She inhaled, seeming to breathe him in as she ran her lips on the side of his member towards his crotch and then backwards to the head with her tongue. Ahsoka swallowed as he watched Rex pleasure him, from small kisses to licks until he swore there was nowhere left where her mouth hasn’t been. That’s when she finally stopped at the head, pulled back his foreskin and opened her mouth.

His knees felt weak when she closed her lips at the shaft, the head of his cock completely on her mouth as she sucked and waggled her tongue at the tip. Ahsoka clawed at the wall behind him to find something to brace himself with, but found nothing so he resorted to do something he’d always wanted to do. He brought his hands forward, reaching for the head of his Captain and he ran his fingers through the short human hair. Another shudder came just as Rex began to bob her head up and down, dragging her lips along his shaft and causing him to moan in pleasure.

“Kriff…”Ahsoka breathed out, once again coming closer to the end. “Rex, I’m…”

Just as the words came out, she released his member from her lips with an audible _pop_ and savagely stroked him until he came undone. Ahsoka’s legs trembled as he closed his eyes and brought his hands backwards to hold himself at the wall, gritting his teeth from the combination of pain and pleasure. After his climax had ended, all he could hear was his and Rex’s panting, and the feeling of her hand still on his shaft. Opening his eyes, his gaze found his Captain still on her knees, her eyes fixed on him, and a white viscous liquid splattered over her chin, neck and chest.

They both stood still, staring at each other and Ahsoka needed to decide _what_ to do, but couldn’t. When the haze in his mind began to lift, dread filled him and the words blurted unthinkingly out of his mouth.

“What did we just do?”

_Anakin is going to kill us._

 


End file.
